YouTuber Confessions
by HingleMcringleberry82
Summary: CutiePieKalel and Zoanthony lemon. WARNING: CONTAINS SEX AND FEMSLASH My first fanfic and lemon. It's not very good, it's mostly just sex at random times. Again, it's my first so cut me some slake m'kay? Thanks!
1. Preface

Marzia was editing her new video "DIY Candy Popsicles" when her phone started ringing. Marzia picked up and said "Hello?" "Hey Marzia! It's Kalel. Are you going to the Fashion show in New York?" Marzia thought carefully, trying to remember if she received an invitation. Then, she remembered receiving an invitation but debating with herself about whether she wants to go or not. After about 30 seconds, Marzia replied "Yes, I'm going but Pewds isn't. He has family plans." Kalel responded "Oh. Anthony's not going either because he needs to record some Smosh stuff." Kalel then asked "Hey do you want to share a hotel room? New York is expensive so we can split the price." In reality, Kalel was in love with Marzia and wanted to get closer with her. Marzia thought about it. "Uhh I'm not sure." Kalel then replied "C'mon it'll be fun!" Marzia then responded with a confident "yes". Then they both said bye and hung up. Kalel instantly started packing her clothes and a sex toy. And went to bed. Marzia went back to editing her video and though about what will happen in New York.


	2. Chapter 1: Different Galaxies

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""BUZZ! BUZZ!" Kalel woke up groggily and turned off the alarm clock. Then, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of coffee and took a shower. She got dressed then sat down at her laptop. She decided to write a new blog post about the fashion show. She typed until she realized she had to leave for the airport. She closed her laptop and put it in her bag. Then she asked a barely awake Anthony to drive her to the airport. Anthony got ready as fast as he could and packed Kalel's bag in his car. The drive with Anthony was very awkward because this was the first time they had been so far away from each other. Anthony was on the verge of tears but held them back to make sure Kalel didn't think about him too much in New York. When they got to the airport, Anthony walked with Kalel to her plane and said goodbye. They hugged and then Kalel walked into the plane./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"On the other side of the world, Marzia realized she had set her alarm to 8:00 pm and not A.M and now she was 30 minutes late. She shook Felix and asked him to drive her to the airport. She quickly packed some clothes and her camera, and ran to the car. Felix then drove her to the airport, talking to her about some restaurants that he heard about. Marzia said she would try some and would bring back a souvenir. When Marzia got to the airport, she kissed Felix on the cheek and ran off into the plane.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All right passengers, we are now preparing for take-off. Please buckle your seat belts and turn off all electronic devices. We are now on our way to New York!." Kalel then put her laptop in her bag and put her bag on the floor. She grabbed her phone and started listening to some Taylor Swift music. She quickly fell asleep only to be awakened 3 hours later by the captain's voice. "Alright passengers! We are now in the state of New York! We will be landing in 3 minutes so please buckle your seatbelts. We hope you have a great day!" The plane then landed and Kalel grabbed her luggage and headed out of the plane. She looked for a chair and quietly waited for Marzia to come.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Marzia was the last one on board. She got a few glances and even a young boy asking if she was Pewdiepie. She giggled and jokingly responded yes. She sat down at her seat and closed her eyes. She woke up earlier than usual and was very tired. 5 hours later she was awakened by a flight attendant telling her that they had arrived and she was the last one on the plane. She apologized to the attendant and quickly got off the plane.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Give me all your money" said a stranger that had her hands around Marzia's eyes. Marzia, terrified reached into her pockets grabbing her wallet. Then she was confused by the laughing of the stranger. She turned around to find it was Kalel. "Kalel! I was so scared" said Marzia, embarrassed. Kalel just hugged Marzia and they both walked out of the airport and caught a cab to their hotel. Kalel could barely resist having a deep make out session with Marzia. She looked so hot with her tight yoga pants and her t-shirt that wrapped around her breasts.p 


	3. Chapter 2: Catching Up

When they got to their hotel, Kalel checked in and got their keys. They went to their room only to find there was only one bed. "Maybe we should switch rooms?" suggested Marzia. Kalel thought of using this to her advantage and replied "No, it's fine. We can both fit." Marzia shrugged and put her luggage down. Kalel did the same. Marzia then grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Kalel then grabbed a t-shirt and some yoga pants and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She put on her shirt and grabbed her pants. Just as she was about to put them on, Marzia came out of the bathroom, only to see Kalel with a t-shirt and underwear. Marzia blushed as Kalel put on her pants. Kalel didn't realize Marzia was standing there so she just put on her pants. Marzia didn't say anything because she thought it would be awkward between them. So she just waited for Kalel to finish and asked Kalel if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. Kalel nodded with a smile, and said "I'm on a diet so can we get something healthy?" Marzia then remembered a vegan place that Felix told her about and said "we can go eat at a restaurant that Felix suggested." Kalel then responded "let's go!" and had Marzia lead her to the restaurant. Marzia ate a sandwich and Kalel had a salad and a low-fat, vegan pizza. After they ate, they walked back to their hotel and checked the time. It was only 6:30 so they decided to go to the pool. Kalel grabbed a pink bikini from her suitcase and Marzia grabbed a one piece. Kalel was dissapointed that Marzia didn't have a bikini do she lent one to Marzia. Marzia got into the bikini which was one size too small but thanked Kalel anyways. They walked down to the pool and found they were the only ones there. Kalel lead Marzia to the hot tub and brought her in. Kalel was getting horny from seeing Marzia in a bikini. She gave her one that was one size too small because then Marzia's tit was visible from the outside. They talked for a while about their boyfriends and Kalel's new cat. Marzia talked about how they might get a new pug. 2 hours later, they went upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow was the fashion show and they had to have as much energy as possible. They fell asleep in their swimsuits and Kalel had a dream. A special dream.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Intimate

Kalel woke up at 6:00 A.M. The fashion show was until 1 P.M so she decided to go back to sleep. But she realized that Marzia was still asleep in her swimsuit and she used that to her advantage. She whispered "hey Marzia?" to see if she was awake. Marzia didn't respond so Kalel got out of the bed quietly. She went to the other side of the bed and took off the covers from Marzia. Marzia with her tight bikini made Kalel really horny. Kalel took her hand and put it into her bikini and started to rub her clit. She could feel herself getting to the climax. She stopped herself before she did and poked Marzia. Marzia didn't respond which lead to Kalel gently taking off her bikini top. She grabbed the lace and pulled it off of her arms. Kalel was surprised at how big Marzia's breasts were. They were probably 2 sizes bigger than her own. She gently rubbed a nipple with her fingers. She reached inside Marzia's thong and rubber her clit. Marzia moaned out of reflex causing Kalel to jump back. When she realized it was just reflex she started rubbing her clit again. She then started to lick Marzia's right nipple. She then put Marzia's hand inside her own thong and rubber her clit until she climaxed she rubbed some cum on Marzia's face and breasts and licked it off of her. She then went back to bed smiling.


	5. Chapter 4: Friends With Benefits?

Marzia woke up at 12:00 with her top off and a mild pain in her vagina. She turned around to see Kalel sleeping soundly. Marzia then got out of bed and took a shower. She put on a white t-shirt and black sweater and a short skirt. She woke Kalel and told her that the fashion show started in 45 minutes. Kalel woke up slowly and took a shower. She thought about what she did that morning and got very wet. She turned off the water and put on a white dress and grey high heels. When they were both ready, they caught a cab to Bryant Park. They both vlogged the show and answered questions from interviewers. After, they went to a restaurant to eat. Kalel asked for white wine and Marzia asked for tea because she didn't drink. They ordered their food and talked. Marzia got a call from Felix and went outside to talk. While she was talking, Kalel switched the drinks, hoping to get Marzia drunk. Marzia came back and the waiter served the food. Marzia took a drink of the wine and told Kalel that it tasted weird. Kalel told her that it was a special tea and Marzia thanked her for buying it for her. When they finished eating, Kalel dragged a drunk Marzia to their hotel room. Kalel laid her down on the bed and nibbled on Marzia's ear. Kalel whispered into her ear ""I wanna do some naughty things do you Marzia Bisognin" Marzia then pushed Kalel off and stripped naked. She then passionately made out with Kalel. Kalel then stuck a finger into Marzia. "Ohh yes Kalel" was all that Marzia could say. As Kalel grew hornier, she added more fingers into her clit. Marzia was about climax when suddenly Kalel stopped. Marzia whimpered "oh Mistress why'd you stop?" Kalel then replied "Shut up you dirty slut." Kalel then grabbed her dildo and forced it into Marzia's mouth. Marzia lubed it up with her saliva and took it out of her mouth. Kalel then took one end and stuck it into Marzia and put the other end into herself. They both fucked with the dildo and Marzia came on Kalel. "Now lick all this off and don't swallow or it's 50 spanks" said Kalel sternly. While Marzia would have preferred 50 spanks, she listened to her master and licked all the cum off of Kalel's body, being extra slow at her nipples. Then she showed Kalel all the cum in her mouth showing that she licked off every drop. Kalel, satisfied pressed her lips against Marzia's and passionately made out with cum dripping from their chins. Kalel then lied Marzia down and started to rub her clit. She inserted her finger and pushed it back and forth. She added her whole hand and fucked her. She then took out her hand and started to lick Marzia's clit. She licked harder and harder and eventually started to eat her out. Marzia was getting very horny and her moans got louder. "Oh yes Kalel. Fuck me harder!" Kalel smiling, grabbed her dildo and inserted 5 inches. "Only 5 inches? I guess you don't want to be fucked tonight Marzia." said Kalel, dissapointed. Marzia yelled at Kalel "PUT IT IN ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kalel satisfied with Marzia inserted the whole 18" dildo and fucked her for 20 minutes. Marzia climaxed on Kalel's body and they both fell asleep naked and wet.


	6. Chapter 5: Where's Anthony?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kalel woke up suddenly and was surprised to see a nude Marzia next to her. Then she remembered the night before and smiled. She inserted two fingers into Marzia and Marzia moaned out of instinct. Kalel kissed Marzia and went to take a shower. She grabbed her phone and wondered why Anthony hadn't called her while she was gone./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anthony was now fully nude in bed. His girlfriend Kalel was in New York and he was in Britain. He had been cheating on Kalel with Zoe Suggs another YouTube beauty guru. He masturbated as he watched Zoe strip for him. When she fully stripped nude, she got onto the bed and put the tip of his penis into her mouth. She licked the tip until Anthony couldn't wait. Anthony then pushed her head down so the full length of his cock was in her mouth. When he finally came, she swallowed down the cum and took his cock out of her mouth. Then she stood up and got on her knees. She had not done this before and was very nervous. She put the tip of his penis into her clit and grinder against him. She let out a small yelp from the pain. Eventually she got used to it and went harder. She went faster and faster and faster until Anthony had cum in her. He was still very horny but Zoe was exhausted so they ended the session for the day. Zoe and Anthony both went to bed naked and smiling.p 


	7. Epilogue

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This is what happened after that week. Kalel broke up with Anthony after she found out that he was cheating on her. Anthony then proposed to Zoe Suggs and planned to have their wedding in 1 year. Zoe Suggs became pregnant with their child Jonathan./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Marzia and Felix broke up because Marzia couldn't handle the guilt of cheating on Felix. She now lives with Kalel in Los Angeles.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thanks for reading!p 


End file.
